Lanterns for use in backpacking are generally single purpose relatively bulky items, that in addition are of little use in projecting a flashlight-like beam. Since a backpacker will usually use some kind of flashlight, conversions have been proposed. Flashlight attachments which are tubular are known in the art. One such device employs a light tunnel having a reflective surface at its end while another has an open ended tube. Some devices are intended to be used as light wands while others simply redirect the light beam. Many other lantern devices exist for use in the absence of wall power for camping and other purposes. Most are of relatively high cost and are harsh when viewed directly because one is looking directly at the light source such as a filament in a bulb. What is needed is a conversion accessory for attachment to an existing light source, where the accessory preferably has an independent use, and is largely independent of the light source shape. Such a device would be practical for those in need of a compact and lightweight lantern for backpacking, or for those who wish to easily convert an existing light source into a lantern.